Evas in the Sky
by DarkCrucifix
Summary: When Shinji and Auska are in an Angel battle and their future seems bleak, they confess their true feelings. To the song "Higher" by Creed.


I hope that everyone loves Evangelion as much as I do (and I haven't even seen the entire series). To all Evangelion fans out there (except for any small-minded, Auska hating bigots (Mein Gott!)), enjoy. ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1  
  
2 When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
  
Time and time again  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eva 01 and Eva 02 stood in the vast, grassy field, completely motionless. Both were looking out to the horizon, seemingly waiting for something. Auska was scanning out far into the distance, looking for something. an Angel. After a few seconds, she had locked onto a faraway speck, and as it came closer, she gasped. "Mein gott!" She yelled. "Look at that, Shinji-baka!"  
  
Shinji, piloting Eva 01, soon found it as well. He simply gaped at it as it approached. The creature in the distance had bizarre, spindly arms and legs, the legs being shaped like the hind legs of a horse. It had long, bat-like wings protruding from its back and a demon face with bared teeth, eyes narrowed wickedly. Because of their experience, neither pilot flinched as it landed with a thump in front of them and roared, spreading its wings to their full extent.  
  
3  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
4 At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
  
5  
  
6 'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shinji began to quiver slightly as the beast approached the two, until Auska yelled to him. "Now is not a good time to be a coward, Shinji- baka." Shinji steeled himself as best he could, and made the Eva grip the rifle on its back. "A-all r-right." Shinji stammered. "O-o-on three. One. t- two. THREE!" With that both the Evas whipped the positron rifles from their backs and began blasting the Angel. The beast roared as it was struck by the firepower twice, but then it shot up into the air, a bolt of grayish- black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
7 'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
  
8  
  
9 From the life I live when I'm awake  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Both Evas stared upwards, shifting nervously. "Wha. where'd it go?" Shinji pondered, baffled. Without warning, the streak of black slammed into their backs, sending them flying. Both pilots screamed out in pain as their Evas slammed back down into the ground. Forcing her Eva upright, Auska yelled to Shinji "Baka! I hope you aren't weak enough to die yet. We'd better be more careful now. This thing is certainly smarter than you."  
  
Forcing Eva 01 upright, Shinji moaned, and the Eva picked up the rifle lying beside it. He scanned around desperately for the Angel, and soon found it. It was in the air again. Slowly Eva 01 lifted the rifle and took aim.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
10 So let's go there  
  
11  
  
12 Let's make our escape  
  
13  
  
14 Come on, let's go there  
  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The trigger was pulled, and a huge blast shot up into the sky and. missed. The creature had dodged it easily. "Damn!" Auska yelled. "Baka, how could you miss? Clumsy fool."  
  
Eva 02 picked up its positron rifle and aimed up into the sky, only to find that the creature had somehow disappeared. "What the." she began to say, but at that moment she saw a quick movement out of the corner of her eye, and she spun around, to find that the Angel was heading straight for her. She shot it again and again, blowing bloody chunks out of it, but it still kept coming, screaming like a lunatic.  
  
Auska screamed as the beast slammed into the Eva and began tearing at it with its sickle-like claws. With a yell, Eva 01 leapt onto the Angel from behind and drove its progressive knife deep into the creature's back. The beast screamed as its back was ripped apart, blood spraying everywhere.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
15 Can you take me higher?  
  
16  
  
17 To the place where blind men see  
  
18  
  
19 Can you take me higher?  
  
20  
  
21 To the place with golden streets  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The creature shot up into the air, screaming in pain, with Eva 01 clinging to its back. Shinji yelled in fury and fear as he stabbed the progressive knife into the Angel's back over and over again, blood spraying all over the Eva.  
  
The bloodied Eva 02 slowly struggled to its feet, Auska groaning in pain. All the pilot could do was watch from the silently from the ground. The girl suddenly gasped in horror as the Angel went into a sudden nose- dive. Within seconds, the beast and Shinji slammed into the ground, dust and rocks spraying everywhere.  
  
Eva 02 slowly walked over to the small crater, and just as it had almost reached the rim, the Angel shot out of the crater and into the air, blood streaming behind it. A few seconds afterwards, a heavily damaged Eva 01 stepped out of the depression. Auska was shocked that Shinji would still be alive.  
  
22  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
23 Although I would like the world to change  
  
24  
  
25 It helps me to appreciate  
  
26  
  
27 Those nights and those dreams  
  
28  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
29 "Baka, you alright?" Auska called. All that she received as a reply was Shinji's faint groan. Before Auska could insult him, the Angel dropped out of the sky and slammed into her Eva once more. Despite its injuries, the other Eva ran and rammed the Angel, knocking it away from Auska.  
  
30 Landing neatly on its feet, the Angel raised its left arm, and the appendage glowed. With a burst of energy, a huge beam shot out of the arm and slammed into Eva 01, blasting it backwards. "Nooooo!" Auska screamed as Eva 01 was ripped open by the blast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
31 But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Angel then turned its attention to Auska and her Eva. Auska closed her eyes, not paying any attention to the Angel. "So many chances to show my true feelings, and now. never." Auska looked up then, just as the Angel began to charge her. Lifting her positron rifle, she aimed it at the screaming creature racing towards her. "Bitch. I'm taking you down with me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
32 The only difference is  
  
To let love replace all our hate  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The creature raised its arms up over its head, ready to make the killing blow as Auska fired over and over at it, blood flying.  
  
The Angel was almost upon her. "This is the end. of everything." She gasped as the message entered her mind. The Angel said it. she thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
33 So let's go there  
  
Let's make our escape  
  
Come on, let's go there  
  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She heard a familiar yell behind her. "I love you, Auska!" She spun around, knowing who it was.  
  
"Shinji!" Auska screamed. "What." Eva 01 slammed into the Angel as it was only a few feet from Auska, ripping into it with a progressive knife. The creature screamed as the two grappled, ripping at the Eva with its claws. Blood sprayed as the beast's scream finally ended, and the two halves of its severed body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
Eva 01 uttered a scream of victory, and then slumped to the ground. Eva 02's entry plug opened as it sat down on the ground, and Auska jumped out, immediately running towards Eva 01's mangled body.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
34 Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
  
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
  
And make them mine  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eva 01's entry plug opened, and Shinji fell out awkwardly to the ground, moaning slightly. Auska knelt beside his limp form, and stared at his face. Shinji was barely hanging on to consciousness because of the horrendous pain that still echoed through his mind, and his eyes were only barely open.  
  
"Shinji-baka, can you hear me?" Auska asked softly, brushing a few strands of red hair away from in front of her face.  
  
"I'm not dead." Shinji muttered happily. "Ha! I'm still alive. and so are you." With that he closed his eyes, weakly gulping in air.  
  
"Yeah." Auska whispered, and hugged Shinji tightly as the grass swayed around them. "I'm so glad we are. my love."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
35 Can you take me higher?  
  
To the place where blind men see  
  
Can you take me higher?  
  
To the place with golden streets  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed it. My first Evangelion fic, and I think it turned out fairly well. Please review and let me know what you thought. And yes, it is a bit sappy at the end, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it. 


End file.
